pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
P34
250px |caption = Preatender 34, the first fully functioning model in all aspects but aesthetic. Dr. Zomboss was saving that for P35. |Row 1 title = Classes |Row 1 info = , |Row 2 title = Signature Superpower |Row 2 info = P0D D3PL0Y |Row 3 title = Superpowers |Row 3 info = Holo-Flora,Time to Shine,Cut Down to Size }} P34 is a Plant Hero in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' and the leader of the Mega-Grow and Brainy classes. Its signature superpower is P0D D3PL0Y, which makes a 1 /2 P34 P0D that gains +1 /+2 at the start of each turn. It is part of the Tide Turners set. Origins P34's name is the word "PEA" modified by leetspeak. Statistics *'Classes:' Mega-Grow, Brainy *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' P0D D3PL0Y: Make a 1 /2 P34 P0D that says "Start of Turn: This gets +1 /+2 ." ***Holo-Flora - Draw two cards. ***Time to Shine - A Plant does a Bonus Attack. ***Cut Down to Size - Destroy a Zombie with 5 or more. Hero Description Preatender 34, the first fully functioning model in all aspects but aesthetic. Dr. Zomboss was saving that for P35. Strategies P34's armada of Plants are armed to the teeth with Tricks to hinder the Zombie foe. Not only will it buff its Plants beyond reasonable measures, but it will also use its Brainy cards to slow down the enemy's own growth. With P34's two classes have much more in common than most other classes, save for Smarty and Sneaky:namely card draw, Bonus Attacks, and a focus on Tricks (although Mega-Grow to a much smaller degree). Because Plants and Tricks are played in one turn, P34 can use Brainy Tricks to their full power without risk of interference from the Zombie Hero (although his own Plants will be completely exposed during the Tricks phase). This means that P34 can very easily lay out the punches for the Zombie Hero well before the Zombie Hero can react thanks to the power of Bonus Attacks in P34's arsenal. P34's ability to gain extra in one turn is extremely helpful. Medulla Nebula can supply even more than usual thanks to [[w:c:pvz:Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] Plants like Torchwood and Umbrella Leaf. It can also buff its Plants and, thanks to Time to Shine, Lurch for Lunch, and Plant Food, deal some damage before the Zombie Hero can play Tricks. P34 has a lot of trouble with keeping the board under its control, however. It can move Zombies around with Banana Peel or Whip Vine, but that slightly endangers its Plants, especially if the Zombie being moved has [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']]. In addition, Bonus Attacks only eliminate threats if the Plant has enough to destroy the Zombie in front of it; P34 has no easy way to get rid of small threats. Rocket Science can eliminate strong Zombies, but P34 is generally exposed to smaller, more aggressive undead that fall underneath that 4 radar. P34's best bet is to play strong Plants that make the opponent focus on them; protecting those Plants with Umbrella Leaf can force the Zombie Hero to put valuable Zombies at risk of being Bonus Attacked in order to deal with Plants. P34's main focus should only be on self-preservation, since it has enough strong Plants and Zombies in its arsenal to pose a great threat early on and enough card draw to hold out fairly well in the late game. Against P34's Plants can get supersized fairly quickly, and P34 has many methods of protecting them, from sacrificing weaker [[w:c:pvz:Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] Plants to giving its Plants [[w:c:pvz:Card#Untrickable|'Untrickable']] to boosting them so that they're no longer threatened. However, it seriously lacks in the field management department. Exploiting this weakness by swarming the field with dangerous Zombies should prove effective against P34. [[w:c:pvz:Card#Gravestone|'Gravestones']] are particularly crippling since P34 cannot do anything about them. Sneaky Heroes are particularly well-equipped for dealing with P34 and its leafy pals; they can [[w:c:pvz:Card#Bounce|'Bounce']] any buffs away or use [[w:c:pvz:Card#Deadly|'Deadly']] Zombies to condemn their foes to an early grave. In addition, they have the most [[w:c:pvz:Card#Gravestone|'Gravestones']] to elude P34's Plants until the time is ripe for striking. For other Heroes, the options are a bit more limited. Hearty Heroes can weaken P34's Plants enough for them to get Rolling Stoned or Weed Sprayed. They can also move them into lanes with Zombies to avoid a leafy punch to the face at the expense of said Zombie (they can also give make that Zombie immune to damage to completely render that Plant useless for a turn). Crazy Heroes can do much more damage than P34 thanks to their high- Zombies, but these Zombies' is abysmal, so they should not expect to have anything remaining after the Fight phase. Brainy and Beastly can eliminate P34's Plants (one more easily than the other) but should watch out for [[w:c:pvz:Card#Untrickable|'Untrickable']] Plants, which will certainly give them way more trouble than usual. Strategy Decks P34.png|P34's full body. Category:Plants Category:Plant heroes Category:Mega-Grow Heroes Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Plant/zombie heroes